A Man of Uncommon Character
by Zoken
Summary: So Piertro is in charge. but who is taking care of everyone. Lance steps up to the plate, but why? who is he that he should lead when he isnt the leader? Xavier knows. crappy summary in know, but please RR anyway finished bad language and rape beware!
1. A Sacrafice on the Altar of Dignity

Okay boys and girls, in my opinion, the Evo writers mad a lot of the brother hood guys not that bad. So here is my take on a Lancitty fic, also it is Tonda (is that the way you say Todd/Wanda?) oh BTY, it is rated PG- 13 for later chap.s  
  
A Man of Uncommon Character  
  
Chap 1: A Sacrifice on the Altar of Dignity  
  
Lance Alvers went over the numbers again but they hadn't changed, "Damnit," he said sending a minor tremor through the area. He was about to try and calculate it again when Wanda, who had watched the small display stepped up.  
  
"What's the prob Rocky?" She asked looking at the notebook spread in front of him.  
  
"Well you see," he explained pointing to the notebooks, "this number here is what Magneto is giving us to live off of," she nodded, "and this number her is what we spend on the essentials; groceries, water, heat, gas, etc."  
  
"Oh," she said, realizing that the second number was fairly larger than the first. "so what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"We?" Lance said with a laugh, "I hope you aren't referring to your brother, because as far as he is concerned, we can all rot. After we buy groceries, he takes whatever is left over and keeps it. I am going to have to get a job."  
  
"Why you?" asked the Scarlet Witch.  
  
"Because Toad is too young, no one in their right mind would hire Blob, and do you really think Pietro would get one?"  
  
"Good point," she said.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Lance said turning to her, "I will work full time, if you get yourself, Todd, and Freddy off to school."  
  
"What school? You guys were expelled and I am not enrolled."  
  
"That is my first stop on my errands today, second is the job."  
  
"What do you mean? Who would you talk to who could get the bozos back into school?"  
  
"I only know one man with that kind of influence. But I don't know if he will help us." With that Lance packed up the notebooks and headed for the door.  
  
In less than ten minutes he was at the gates to the stately Xavier Institute. He knew he would hate himself in the morning for this, but he could think of know one else with enough influence to get he trio back into school. He leaned out of his jeep window and was about to push the page button, when it crackled to life, "Come on in Mr. Alvers. The professor is expecting you."  
  
Lance was certain that telepaths planned things like that just to creep people out, but he continued up the drive. He parked at the front of the circle and admired the recently rebuilt mansion. He entered and found it to be exactly the same as when he had stayed there, thus he knew exactly how to get to Xavier's study. He was aware of the stares and whispers he was drawing as he walked through the corridors. No one dared approach him until he was right outside the study, then Summers had to step in.  
  
"What are you doing here, rock-tumbler?" said the boy from behind the red glasses. Lance would have loved to go one on one with Summers but he didn't have the time.  
  
"Move Slim, I'm here to talk to baldy." Lance said as he stepped right into Scott's face.  
  
"I am not moving until. . ." but Scott never got a chance to complete his sentence as Wolverine chose that moment to come out of the study and growl, "move it Cykes, Rocky doesn't want to keep the professor waiting."  
  
Summers moved out of Lance's way, dumbstruck. Lance didn't stay around to gloat, he needed to appear as mature as possible for the world's greatest telepath. Lance entered the quiet room that the wheelchair bound man obviously kept as a sanctuary from the insanity that must come from dealing with this many teenagers. Xavier motioned to a chair across from himself for Lance to sit in. he sat and Xavier smiled his deep omnipotent smile that only he could manage to do without looking conceited. "Was there something you wanted to ask me Mr. Alvers?" Xavier asked finally.  
  
"Yes, um.,.,., this is going to sound like a rather odd request coming from me, but.,.,., well do you think you might be able to use your influence to get Todd, Wanda and Fred re-enrolled?"  
  
"You doubt my charity too much Mr. Alvers," said Xavier as he read Lances doubts of Xavier's willingness, "To further a child's education I would gladly pay, but to massage a few egos is simple. But what about yourself, wont you be leading by example?"  
  
"You're asking questions to which you already know the answer, but I'll answer any way," Lance said with a smile. He appreciated the telepath allowing this conversation to happen. "I am not leading anything, technically Pietro is in charge, and woe be to anyone who challenges. And no I shall not be returning to school, I need to supplement our income. Magneto doesn't pay as well as you."  
  
"I would be more than happy to donate. . ." but Lance cut the professor off, "No thank you. I would be honorably indebted to you for getting my comrades back into school, but I don't want to be financially indebted to you. Beside, I want us to stand on our own two feet, so to speak."  
  
"Lance, you have your wish. Before you go though I would like to share a secret with you," Prof. X said.  
  
"If it is of tactical advantage I will share it with the Brotherhood, and possibly the Acolytes."  
  
"It is not of that nature. The secret is this Mr. Alvers; I do not need my telepathy to see what you are. Do know what you are Mr. Alvers?" Lance Shrugged his shoulders, he thought of different things, most prominently the term hood, but Xavier shook his head, "You are a man of uncommon character. I have known only two other men of such character. Both of them are now in my employ. Both of them did you see outside my study door. You have something incredible inside you Mr. Alvers, and one day the world will see you as I do."  
  
Lance would have cried or thanked the professor for the kind words, were it not for his damned pride. Lance nodded to the professor and left. The X-men lined the hall way as he left, most were tensed waiting for him to strike, but he saw one face that almost brought tears to his eyes, but he choked them back. Not even the woman he loved could be allowed to shatter him. His choice between Pryde and pride was difficult, but he decided that he could work on Pryde another day.  
  
Back in the study Ororo Munroe sat with Professor Xavier. The Professor watched Lance leave and said to her, "I wonder if Erik knows he will never win with that one. His love will never allow him to be who Erik wants him to be."  
  
Storm looked back at her mentor uncertainly, "You put more faith in him than the rest of us."  
  
"Faith is what sees us all safely home my dear," Xavier said simply as if it were a full explanation, "now could you please hand me the phone book. It seems Wendy's is the one local restaurant that Mr. Wagner hasn't memorized the phone number for."  
  
Lances Jeep bounced along the road away from the Mansion and into town. Lance knew that with his record, he could never get much of job. That was why he was headed to his location. He pulled into a small trip mall that all the locals knew as the "Promenade". In it was an Albertson's, a Blockbuster, a Subway, and Lance's target, a Wendy's. He had put on the nicest clothe he owned, which simply meant that they hand no holes or tears. When he walked in, he grabbed an application and started to fill it out. However, before he could finish a large middle-eastern man in a hideous polo walked out and asked him, "Excuse me, are you Lance Alvers?"  
  
"Yeah, uh I mean yes sir. Why?" Lance was confused. How did this guy know who he was? No one he knew came here. He hoped that no one he knew worked here. And no one knew he was coming. But the large man, whose nametag read "Atif" Sat down.  
  
"I have been expecting you. Some one called and said that a young man fitting your description would come in and apply for a job. The man gave you very high praise, and considering the source I am very willing to believe him."  
  
"Could you tell me who?" Lance asked, but he already had a feeling.  
  
"He wanted to remain anonymous, but as I said he spoke very highly of you, he called you 'A man of uncommon character.'"  
  
"Xavier," Lance muttered under his breath.  
  
"Your friend gave me all your information over the phone, so you don't need to fill out that one." Lance looked at the sheet Atif was now holding up. It was a completed resume, complete with Lance's SSN, his criminal history (which he was sorry to note was complete) with his personal references. It was personal references that surprised lance more than anything. Listed were Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, and Moira McTaggart. Lance didn't even know the third woman, but he was sure that Xavier would get him a glowing recommendation from any of them. "You can watch the videos today, and tomorrow, and we will start you on Sunday."  
  
"So I have the job?" Lance asked his confusion returning.  
  
"Yes, it is minimum wage, but you can advance to management eventually."  
  
"I just have to call home and let my friends know I will be late today." He started rummaging through his pockets for his change but Atif told him to use the phone in the break room. Lance was ecstatic.  
  
The next two days went by in a blur. Before he knew it, Lance was standing behind the register in his own hideous polo. Much to his dismay the news of his job had spread. So the fifth time he said, "Welcome to Wendy's. How may I help you?" it was immediately followed by the laughter of his teammates. Todd held his sides, Fred was doubled over sucking in oxygen between bouts of hilarity, Wanda had tears in her eyes from the laughter, and Pietro was literally rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
The twelfth time he uttered the phrase it was welcomed with more laughter from Scott, Jean, Rouge, Kurt, and Bobby Drake. Lance was starting to wonder if this job was really worth it. But then when he saw who he was supposed to utter it to for the thirteenth time, he held his breath. Kitty.  
  
"Um, I'd like a Deluxe Double Stack, a small fry, and um, a medium Coke." Lance keyed in the order easily (It turned out he was actually a pretty quick learner) but before he could give her her total she added, "And um, well Wanda told me why you're doing this. And well I think that what you're doing is really mature." Lance's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
Just then the Manager of the day walked by and Lance shook himself out, expecting to get reprimanded. But all Dao said was, "Hey Lance, I think its time for your lunch break, go a head and take forty I'll cover register."  
  
Lance knew, as Dao did, that he had taken his lunch, which was only supposed to be thirty minutes, two hours ago. He smiled and thanked her. He then keyed in another order for himself, and handed Dao his money. He walked over to Kitty who was sitting down in the dining room, and invited her to eat with him out in the sun. as the twain walked arm in arm out the door, Lance thought to himself, "Maybe there are advantages to a sacrifice on the alter of dignity"  
  
Well?! What do you think? It goes on for quite some time, this is only the beginning. Please R/R 


	2. So Bad a Thing

Okay new chap, wow people really like this. Okay just so you know we are timelapsing.  
  
Hyperchica, Crimson Coyote Kansas Hill, and Sandoz: in the words of the Fuzzy One: Danke!  
  
Snowfire: Lance isn't the only one who isn't going to fit, but you wont like what happens, it isn't happy.  
  
River Daniels: I much appreciate and agree about lance. By the way if you want to read some more of my stuff, I have a Gundam Wing fic, and an AU Evo fic. Plus some stuff at Fictionpress.  
  
Tabby: thank you. I've always seen him like this. Pietro is juiced up on power (he becomes more of an ass later). Concerning the two groups lets just say that things change. And about Scott, he would understand, but he is Scott, he has to protect his own, but he comes around.  
  
BTY that wendy's he works at is real, it is the one I had my first job at (but this is out in OR.) all his coworkers are real.  
  
BTOY I am thinking of starting another Evo fic, it would be Jamie-Centric, what do ya'll think?  
  
Okay enough notes, on with the story.  
  
Such a Bad Thing  
  
Lance's work schedule had been hammered out so that he worked forty hours a week, but would have weekends and Fridays off to be with the Brotherhood. He worked from ten to eight Monday through Thursday. On Fridays he did bills and cleaned house, which Pietro never seemed to help with. Sundays he worked with Todd and Fred on power training, something Pietro said that Magneto said the three boys were required to do. Saturdays were his real days off, so of course he spent most of them sitting out side Kitty's window with his acoustic guitar trying to play hard-rock love ballads, or cruising the mall with Kitty, or whatever he could to spend time with her. She had eventually forgiven him and seemed to want to be with him. This fact earned Lance an evil eye from both Summers and Pietro. It had also, to everyone's surprised, earned him two threats against breaking her heart, one from Rogue and one from Logan. Lance was actually content with life right now, if only Todd would pull his math grade up.  
  
Lance sat at the dining room table looking over his bill notebooks. He had almost finished. "And this is for the jeep," he said writing down a number, "this is for the Kitty fund," he said writing down another number in a lockable notebook, "and this is. . . wait is this right?" he exclaimed looking over his notes again, "This money is extra!" He had caught up on all the bills and even put away an amount for a rainy day. Lance had been working for three months now, and they had never had this much left over. It was twenty dollars. Not enough for the five to do something on, but enough to give him hope.  
  
He finished scribbling his numbers down and closed up the notebooks just in time to see his three school kids walking through the door. They were arguing as usual, but Lance smiled and held his hand out expectantly. Freddy and Wanda both presented him with folded pieces of paper, Lance threw a stern look at Todd, who didn't look back. The ground received a light tremor as Lance's patients grew thin. Finally Todd begrudgingly handed him a crumpled wad of paper.  
  
Lance decided to read Todd's last, let the toad stew. These were report cards, and to guard against forgery, which Lance himself had taught them, he had them have their teachers sign on the back.  
  
Wanda's contained mostly A's and B's. One note Lance felt he had to read aloud, "From your art teacher I am getting, 'Has a tortured soul and needs much therapy, but don't give it to her. She is a great artist.'" Wanda merely drank in the compliment as Lance shook his head at the commentary.  
  
Next was Freddy's. Freddy's was covered mostly with C's (and mustard but that is just Freddy). The note Lance stopped on was from his Gourmet Cooking instructor, "Freddy's is an excellent cook (Thank God). He will go far if he lets me sample more of his dishes." Freddy's grad in that class was a perfect A. Lance looked at the enourmous teen that actually delighted in being called "the Blob" and said, "Dude, you are now cooking every other night."  
  
Freddy shrugged his shoulders and said, "Great. I have a Chicken Carbonara recipe that I have been dying to try." Every one just looked at him blankly. He blushed a little.  
  
Finally he came to Todd's. Lance opened it up and smoothed it out. Mostly B's with and occasional C, was Todd's standard. But when Looked at the last line, the entire house shook. Toad swallowed in a gulp and was prepared to argue that the teacher was prejudice against mutants, which she might have been but it wasn't the actual reason for the grade. When Lance cut him off, "Listen Toad, we talked about this. You said you were going to do better!" once again Todd timidly opened his mouth to speak, but once again he was silenced by Lance, "I decided along time ago that if you brought me another F in Algebra, your punishment would be a tutor. You start next Thursday."  
  
"Oh, that's not so bad, yo," Todd said cheerily. One week later found the Toad beating his head against the table as his tutor said, "And den ve take the sum uf de sqvare roots and das es de sqvare uf de hypotenuse."  
  
Lance had pulled Toad's dignity out from under him, what little he had. He had actually gone to the Institute and asked to have Kurt tutor Todd in Algebra. So as Todd slammed his head repeatedly against the Institutes hardwood table, saying, "Shoot me, shoot me, shoot me," over and over again, Kurt was trying to teach him the Pythagorean theorem.  
  
"Don't blame me dat your in dis situation," Kurt said as he grabbed Todd's hair, surprised that the hair wasn't as greasy as usual, he continued, "Eef you had just paid attention in class you vouldn't be in dis situation."  
  
Todd looked at Kurt and surrendered, he knew he wasn't going to win any battle of wits. So he just submitted to letting the elf help him with the homework. The way Kurt helped annoyed Todd though. Kurt never gave him the answers. He always made Todd figure it out for himself. Which Todd was happy to say was happening much faster.  
  
An hour later Lance walked in to take Todd home, he announced his arrival with a large yawn. Scott walked in to the living room to find Lance sitting on the couch with his head and eyes drooping, and then suddenly, as he realized he was falling asleep, shoot open again. Scott leaned on the door frame behind Lance and said, "You're not planning on driving like that are you?"  
  
Lance would have cast Scott a dirty look but his tired body couldn't muster it, so he just said, "Piss off geek."  
  
Scott shrugged off Lance's unusually worded retort, he usually managed to fit the word rock in to his insults, and walked in to the kitchen. It was eight thirty. Todd had been there for five hours. Scott asked casually, "So how are things coming?"  
  
"I think I am getting it, yo!" Todd said excitedly.  
  
"Close," said Kurt sadly, "Baht no seegar."  
  
Todd let loose an explicative as furiously erased the incorrect answer and tried to figure out what his mistake was. Scott looked back through door he had left open and into the living room at Lance he asked, "What's with Alvers? Why is he so tired?"  
  
"'e picked up an extra shift, yo." Todd explained, "They was short last night and Lance volunteered for some O.T. Worked till 'tree in de morinin, den he goes back at normal time taday. Plus he been doin some extra cleanin cause that social wroker's comin by tamara." Todd looked at Lance with real concern in his eyes for the first time, "'E's always de firs up, de las in bed. I don think he sleeps much, yo."  
  
Scott looked at the guy he had once thought of as a total hoodlum, and saw something familiar for the first time. 'He can't drive like that,' Scott thought to himself. He was about to go tell Lance this himself when he saw Lance just flop right over asleep. He smiled slightly and called to the professor and jean in his head. Kitty who had been on the stairs when Lance conked out, walked up to him as did Scott. Jean came in and nodded to Scott, as she used her telekinesis, to straighten Lance out on the couch. Scott put one of the throw pillows under Lance's head, and Kitty covered him with a blanket. Scott sauntered off to go report as the professor "asked" him to. Kitty looking at Lance lit up like she suddenly got an idea. She ran to her room, but took the short cut down; that is to say she phased through the ceiling. Lance had been laid on his side with his arms clutched tight to his chest. Kitty phased her hand through his arm to raise it, and then phased the small purple plush dragon she had brought down with her through his arms and then returned all to its normal state. Now Lance had the purple dragon clutched tightly to his chest. She looked at him and whispered, "keep an eye on him, Lockheed. This is one guy who, like, totally deserves good dreams."  
  
As she walked away she heard Lance softly mutter her name, she turned and saw him take a deep breath of Kitty's scent from the dragon, and the most content pure smile covered his face again. A tear began to wind it's way down Kitty's cheek. she was about to take a step toward Lance, when Professor Xavier rolled by and gently grabbed her by the arm saying, "Sorry Kitty, I cant allow you to sleep with Lance tonight." She pouted her lip as she followed him into the kitchen.  
  
There Kurt had introduced Toad to the joy of Doggy Treats (no you sickos not real doggy treats, they're made out of Chex, peanut butter, Chocolate, and powdered sugar). Luckily it was the one thing kitty could make. And she had made two "Elf-sized" batches. That is to say, had Kurt not taken up residence, there would have been enough to feed the institute for a week. But with both boys working on the treats, they were almost half way into the second bag.  
  
Professor Xavier cleared his voice and both boys snapped their heads around. Kurt went to a respectful attention, whereas Todd went rigid. He thought he was in trouble. "Mr. Tolensky," the professor started, "it seems your driver is out of commission for the evening. Ordinarily I would ask one of my students to drive you home, but as it is so late, I will extend an invitation to stay the night. I am sure that we can find someone of equal size to lend you some clothing in the morning. And your school things are already here. We can call your home to let them know you are staying and give you a ride in the morning. What do you say?"  
  
Xavier steepled his fingers as he awaited a reply. Todd was stunned, "You mean you don't mind me stayin? Even after all the nasty stuff we done?"  
  
Xavier waved his hand, "The past is unchangeable, the future however is unset."  
  
Todd, as usual, was confuse, but he gathered himself enough to say, "I think I would rather spend the night."  
  
"Fine then," Professor Xavier smiled, "Kurt will be kind enough to show you to your room. Ah Kurt, why not take him to the room Lance used when he stayed with us. And I do believe it is time to end your studying, you can peruse the campus with the students if you like." With that Professor Xavier wheeled off leaving a very surprised little frog behind him.  
  
Scott followed Xavier, and looking back at Toad, and at the sleeping Avalanche wondered, 'would it have been so bad a thing to have them be X- men?'  
  
Well?! Tell me what you think!! 


	3. The Truest Purest Deepest Way a Man Can

Okay, this chap is probably going to be shorter than the others but here it is anyway.  
  
Deepest, Truest, Purest Way a Man Can  
  
Jean came to standing in a large field. 'damn,' she thought, 'I'm dream walking again!' Along with her other gifts, an unfortunate side effect of he telepathy was her occasional foray into other people's dreams. Her favorite dreams were Kurt's, he dreamt of the hills in Germany where the circus fold played with him. She hated being in Logan's dreams, they were always about the horrible day when he got his adamantium gift. Jean always held his hand, trying to give him some comfort, but she could tell he disliked her presence. The one dream she had wished she had never popped into had belonged to Cyclops. It had something to do with herself the professor, Rogue, and two very large bowls of jelly. She hadn't been able to look him in the eye for a week.  
  
She at first thought that she was in one of Kurt's dreams, but she didn't hear the laughter of German children or see Amanda (a recent addition to his dreams) and then she looked up. There was a large pair of brown eyes in the sky, which meant that who ever was dreaming was watching this third person. She followed the gaze to a spot in the field and started to move toward it. She saw a figure lying in the tall grass, she was almost on the figure when she saw the face. She whirled around immediately and realized whose dream she was in. The face she had seen had been Wanda Maximoff's; she was in Toad's dream.  
  
Knowing how much Todd chased Wanda, Jean wasn't eager to turn around. When she did she was surprised to see Wanda lying there fully clothed. Apparently she was asleep, with the deepest look of contentment on her face. she looked back at the eyes in the sky, and say that they were on the verge of tears. She could tell that Todd was happy just to see Wanda happy. Jean turned her attention back to the sleeper and smiled. This was a sweet dream. Jean lay down and tried something she hadn't done in anyone else's dream; sleep. The grass was soft. And as she drifted off she thought to her self, "this is proof that he loves Wanda, the truest, purest, deepest way a man can.  
  
Well? This is the Todd/Wanda I was telling you about. I hope you enjoy it. And, as always, please R/R. 


	4. A Strange, Distrurbing, But in a Way, Go...

Okay I know it has been like forever since I posted this, but I have had to work on other fics. Okay here is the news, I am putting Academy X, Outkastz, and Saving Innocence on temporary hiatus. I like the other stories better and will try to keep up with them. I would be starting another story too, but I have enough on my plate with two jobs, cleaning up at home and these stories. By the way if anybody knows someone in TV I would like to pitch some ideas to a serious source.  
  
Okay responses:  
  
Gazimon Fan: thanks, I notice that they always make someone a jerk, either Jean or Scott. I decided to do it to Pietro. This chap will bring more of Scott-non-jerk-ness  
  
Mistress of Dragons: same back at ya, and together we are a pretty damn good team.  
  
Rob: well I am sorry for taking so long, and yes they will eventually wind up together, but it will take Todd finding the hero within, and Wanda facing a nightmare she never dreamed of to make her see. But that wont happen for a few more chaps.  
  
Anyways, we will start a little time lapsed. It was spring when we started, it was fall in the last chap, and now its winter. Specifically it's Christmas Day.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chap 4: A Strange Disturbing, But in a Way, Good Kind  
  
"Dude, I know that, like Santa doesn't exist, but you gotta admit. . ."  
  
"Don't go there Freddy, after Pietro told me the truth about Santa last year, I just cant risk my heart again." Freddy Dukes and Todd Tolensky stood at the top of the stairs looking down into the living room. They had been standing there debating over what to do. it was eight AM, and they weren't sure whether or not to wake their leader, whom ever it was.  
  
"We gotta wake Lance yo," Todd said. His eyes were wide as he looked down on the living room. It was most definitely not how they had left it last night. Their tiny tree was gone, the mess they had left after opening presents from each other (which consisted of presents from Lance to everyone, presents from Lance to everyone but with Pietro's name instead of Lance's, and a presents from Todd to everyone, and three to Wanda)  
  
"I aint waking Lance. I'll wake Pietro," Freddy said.  
  
"Fine, chicken." Todd hopped to Lance's room. He opened the door a crack, and when to tremor came at him, he proceeded farther in.  
  
as he was three feet from the bed, Lance held up a hand and said, "I don't care who you are, attempt to wake me and I will bring the roof down on your head."  
  
"Lance, someone broke in yo!"  
  
Lance was up right in a bolt. As he was putting pants on he asked, "What in god's name could they have stolen?"  
  
"Well, they didn't steal anything yo. . ."  
  
Lance turned to the amphibian as he finished zipping up his pants. "Is everyone alright then, did they do something to the house?"  
  
"Everyone's aight, but they did do something to the house."  
  
"Musta been Kelly's stupid new club, Friends of Humanity."  
  
"Uh, no. they wouldn'ta done what they done to the house."  
  
Lance was beginning to get confused. And as usual, when he got confused, he got angry. "Todd," he said in the kind of voice that showed he was holding back and 6.0, "What did they do to the house?"  
  
"You gotta see it yo!"  
  
Lance grabbed a shirt and was pulling it on as he headed out into the hall. He finally wrestled it down from in front of his face and was able to see the living room. The living room was completely different from how it had been the night before. In place of the pathetic sickly tree they had bought (the only one they could afford, and that was with Lance dipping into his secret Kitty Fund), was an enormous one that looked as if it were physically impossible to fit it through the front door. The entire living room was decked in festive lights, tinsel, and streamers. And the most astounding thing was that beneath the tree were gifts, tons of gifts. The second Quicksilver was out of his room all three boys headed down the stairs so they could get there just after Pietro did.  
  
Lance had a strong inkling as to who had done this, but he felt no need to share that with the others. There were so many presents that Lance began to pass them out, as if he were a dad on Christmas morning. Toad, Avalanche and Wanda had one or two more than the others. "Toad, you open first."  
  
Toad opened his first present, it was a box of Doggy treats from Kitty and Kurt. When Todd opened the next box he "whoop"ed in joy. When questioned, he presented the TI-103, the finest graphing calculator ever created. Later he found it was already stocked with "Pong" "Tetris" "Breakout" and of course, "Frogger" as games. The next was from Rogue. It was marked, "To be given to Toad, but a gift to Wanda." Everyone puzzled over it until Todd pulled out three large bottles of cologne, two body washes, and a bottle of extra strength shampoo. He blushed and then found another smaller box. It was marked from Kurt, Bobby, and Forge. Todd had only ever met Forge once and briefly. The card explained that it was something they thought he would get much use from in the holiday season. The second he opened it, a small green blur shot over his head. Once above him it began to hover directly over his head. Upon closer inspection, it was a sprig of mistletoe. Undoubtedly the boys had thought he would be sitting next to Wanda when he opened his presents. But last month she and he had sat down and had a serious discussion about how he was sweet but really making a nuisance of himself. And he had agreed to stop crowding her so much. As a consequence of such he found himself sitting next to Freddy. "Damn," was all he could say.  
  
After an extremely embarrassing half a second, it was Fred's turn to open gifts. From Jean and Dr. McCoy he got a pair of cookbooks, one of them signed by Emril himself. And lastly from Xavier, was an eighty dollar gift certificate to Reo's Ribs, a barbeque place in town. It was Fred's favorite restaurant.  
  
Next was Wanda. She had gotten several candles from Rogue, whom she had recently learned she shared a faith with, Wicca. The note said, "Just doing this to humor Red and my Bro. Enjoy the solstice sister." It was the closest Wanda had ever came to tears of joy. From Xavier she had gotten a one hundred dollar gift certificate to Hot Topic, which was fairly obviously her favorite store. Jean had sent her a make-up kit and a note that said, "Incase you ever wanted to look alive, I wasn't sure you actually had the right colors." Everyone waited for the storm to hit. But Wanda actually laughed. She appreciated the joke, but it would have to be avenged. And she knew a certain frog who would help her. Kitty had gotten her a new necklace with her astrological symbol on it, Scorpio. "she's tryin at least," Wanda thought.  
  
Next it was Pietro's turn. From Scott he received a book on the sayings of great leaders. Pietro didn't appreciate the commentary, and threw it aside, until Lance picked it up. Xavier had given him a gift certificate for fifty dollars to any shoe store in the mall of his liking. Only Xavier could've finagled a certificate like that. And his last gift was from Evan. The card read, "As a boy I made a promise. As an adolescent I broke that oath. And now as a man, I shall keep my promise. No matter the enmity between us, once I vowed never to forget you on Christmas, and never again shall I. signed, he who was once your friend, Evan Daniels." Everyone looked to Pietro, wondering what had him sputtering so. It had been ten years ago. When Pietro had fist moved in. he had no friends, and Evan had actually found Pietro crying. He was afraid that he wasn't going to get anything for Christmas because he said his dad hated him and he had no friends. So then and there Evan promised Pietro that he would always get him a Christmas present if it was at all possible. Inside the box were the sneakers he had been wanting for months. His father had commanded no stealing; they were to lie low for now. Evan had known Pietro well enough to get him the right shoes. They had once been friends, once, in another lifetime. Without warning, Pietro threw all his presents in the roaring fireplace, and reached for Todd's. he was thrown off his feet by a tremor and an evil look from Lance.  
  
Lastly Lance opened his gifts. From Scott he got replica platoon leader's medal. From Dr. McCoy he got a box full of professionally done resumes that actually seemed to hide the fact that he had only ever had one job. Along with a sheet of paper with a list of jobs in the area which he was qualified to do which paid better than Wendy's. Lance appreciated the gesture, but he liked where he worked, and with the recent raise Atif had given him, he could afford to continue working there. Rogue had sent him a suit, an actual nice suit, with a tie and everything. Of course now he would have to learn how to tie a tie. But he had a good idea of a brunette girl who could teach him. Then he opened the box from kitty. Inside was Lockheed. The note on the box read, "I have had him since I was a little girl. Hold him and you hold me, care for him, as you would care for me." Around Lockheed's neck was a small half a medallion with some symbols on it. A note within the box read, "Like I without you, incomplete is my medallion without yours. Un-whole is my heart, without yours next to it." Lance turned away so no one could see, but they all knew that their un- official leader was crying. And they didn't mind. Lastly was a gift from Xavier. It was in a smallish box that Pietro scoffed at. Lance opened it and their was a compass. The note read, "in hopes that you never lose your way, on road see or life. May you always find your was safely home. And from across the distance, by one voice reach another when in need of help." Lance didn't understand the last line, but he understood the rest of it. The compass was beautiful. It was gold, and in place of directions, it had the words, "Truth," "Hardship," "Damnation," and "Redemption," written around it. It wasn't a happy compass, but Lance felt he would always treasure it.  
  
Suddenly they heard something faint from outside. It was singing. ". . . In one horse open slay laughing all the way. Bells on bobtails ring make spirits light. . ." The Brotherhood of mutants raced outside to find Scott, Rogue, Bobby, Jean, Dr. McCoy, and the Professor caroling at their house.  
  
"Good morning all," Professor Xavier said warmly, "I trust you all thoroughly enjoy your gifts. At this point Todd catapulted himself at Xavier.  
  
"Thank you!!" he yelled as he hugged the bald man who had given him his fun new calculator. The others, except for Pietro, said their thanks as they pried Todd off the poor wheel chair bound man.  
  
"Well we wanted to invite you all to Christmas, or pre-Solstice, dinner to night." Everyone was shocked. Pietro refused, as did Freddy, he still had some grudge against Jean. Luckily they were able to get Freddy to cook them a dish to bring. And as they sat around the shortened table, they traded jokes, laughed at each other, and Todd was kissed several times as Forge's "Mistletoe Missile" (as it had come to be called) refused to leave him. Luckily the girls were good sports about it. And for a reason that was beyond almost everyone, Wanda sat beside Todd.  
  
Jean looked on at the strange collection of teens. She mused as she thought about how close they had all actually been of the last few years, yeah they had had some pretty big blow outs, but Todd, Lance, and recently Wanda, could all be counted on in a pinch to do the right thing. It was a family she realized, a strange, disturbing, but in a way, good kind of family.  
  
Well what do you think of my X-man X-mas fic? Please R/R, pleeeeeeeaaaasseeeeee!!!! 


	5. In This Moment, Brothers

Welcome to the beginning of the unravel for my brotherhood. In response to a lot of questions, yes; Pietro is staying a jerk. In fact he and his father cross a major line that even Xavier cannot forgive. Anyway, by the end of this chap you will understand.  
  
In This Moment, Brothers  
  
Scott's expression was not a happy one. Jamie sat next to him, very scared of what he was going to do. Suddenly Scott burst out, "Listen, the next time you talk Forge into switching your's and Kurt's powers, I am letting someone else drive you back from New Hampshire, and I will take the five minute job of cleaning up the thirteen Kurt's!"  
  
Jamie knew he had made a mistake, but he wasn't able to resist the idea of having the ability to teleport. The rest of the drive was quiet. They were fast approaching the ironic fork. The point where if one turned left they would find themselves at the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, and if they turned right found themselves at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youths. Scott always made it a habit to look down both roads, incase a special kind of danger was coming from the left. This night he would be glad he did.  
  
"What the hell?" he yelled. He slammed on his brakes and jumped out.  
  
"What is it?" asked two Jamie's just before they rejoined.  
  
Scott opened his trunk and grabbed the flashlight from within. He shined it up the left fork, and now had conformation of what he had seen. It was Lance, lying on the road, slowly crawling their way. "help," Lance said weakly.  
  
Scott rushed to his side, "Lance, what happened to you?"  
  
"Freddy, Pietro . . ." he started, but it was obvious he was in a lot of pain. Jamie rushed up with the first aid kit from Scott's trunk. Lance continued, "They got made Acolytes . . . Decided me and Todd and Wanda were traitors . . . thrashed me and Todd . . . Oh God, Todd! He's up the road, you gotta help him . . ."  
  
Scott turned to Jamie and said, "Listen, I need seven, right now." Jamie did as commanded and immediately created six copies. "I have a cell phone in my car, one of you call the Institute, tell them we have an emergency code 'magenta' and we need immediate medical assistance. The other six, go line search up the road looking for Todd." The Jamie's stood still in mixture of shock, and waiting for more instructions. "Now!" Cyclops yelled and all of the Multiples headed of to their tasks. Lance was covered in blood. Scott began to clean some of it off; he noticed that Lance's right leg was bending in a way that it wasn't meant to. Every time he tried to help him, Lance fought him off with his one good arm and told him to go help Todd.  
  
"Tell me what happened after they did this to you. Where is Wanda?"  
  
"They . . . oh god, they took her. They're going to do terrible things to her . . . you've got to save Wanda!" Lance's eyes were desperate.  
  
Two Jamie's were jogging back from the direction they had left, one called out, "We found him, there are seven sitting with him now. He looks fine, but he is in a lot of pain."  
  
Within minutes Dr. McCoy arrived with the X-Van and began picking up these wounded. Scott couldn't stand to see this. Lance had turned himself completely around. He had become an upstanding citizen. This wasn't supposed to happen to people like this.  
  
Two hours later in the Institute Med Bay, Lance lay unconscious on a bed. Todd was just coming to. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had never been here but it wasn't hard to figure out where he was, given who had found them. He flexed his legs, "tender," he thought, "but mostly undamaged." He looked across the bay to the reason he wasn't too badly injured. Any time they had begun to look at Todd, Lance started insulting Freddy, which of course pulled his mind away from the frog boy. Lance had intentionally put himself in harm's way, just to protect a little frog boy.  
  
Todd only thought on this for an hour, before he realized that the Acolytes still had Wanda. He threw off his blankets and began to walk to the exit. The door opened and there was Professor X, and Beast, both looking at him. "Good to see you are ready to go Mr. Tolensky. The XM Velocity leaves in five minutes, I suggest you take an extra uniform and get on."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
Beast said, "We have narrowed Magneto's location down to New York City, and have a team put together, we were hoping you wanted to be on it. We are going to rescue Ms. Maximoff.  
  
Todd grabbed Xavier by the lapels and said, "Which way?"  
  
Charles gave him mental directions, and then began to telepathically hash out the plan to the rest of the team, "Each of you is to fly over your designated area, Toad Jean will give you an area to search. Continue combing that area until you are called together. Logan, you will go to Caliban and see if he can find Erik, Pietro or Fredrick. Until then, keep a nostril peeled for their scents. I have contacted Warren, and he is willing to help us. Now go my X-Men!" with that the XM Velocity lifted off and screamed toward her target.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A few hours Later . . .  
  
Todd hopped from roof to roof in a small almost totally abandoned Industrial district. He was beginning to get extremely agitated. He couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to the woman he loved. It was then that the small communicator they gave him crackled to life. "Toad," came the harsh growl of Wolverine, "Caliban says you are the closest. This is how you get to them . . ."  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"What in the Goddess name are you doing father!" Wanda screamed as her brother dragged her backwards. She had tried stamping his feet, but he was just to fast.  
  
The first response to her question was a vicious slap across the face. "Be silent whore. I have no daughter."  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw no humanity. She had never been this scared in her life. She felt sure that she would die here, after her father had his way with her. She turned her head around and tried to plead with her brother, "Pietro, I'm your sister, you cant do this!"  
  
"Shut up bitch, its bad enough I'm getting sloppy seconds," Pietro mumbled. Wanda knew, that here and now, she would be raped and killed.  
  
What she hadn't expected was what actually happened. Her father ripped the clothing from her, leaving her chest exposed. But as he reached to touch her, a voice cried out, "Hands off the Hottie!" Before Magneto had a chance to realize what had happened, something landed in front of him. It was short green and rather odiferous. Todd looked Magneto in the eye for less than a second; he then rolled onto his back and cocked his legs, and fired them into Magneto's gut. The Lord of Magnetism went flying through a window, and over several buildings. Todd hopped onto his feet and shot three slime bombs at Pietro's face, and while Quicksilver tried to clear his face, Todd wrapped his right leg with his tongue and squeezed until he heard a satisfying crunch. He then repeated the same move he had used his father and sent Pietro through another window.  
  
Wanda collapsed to the floor and Todd rushed to her side. "We gotta get outta her yo!" Todd said to Wanda as she wept on the floor. "I am gonna put you on my back and get us outta here, okay?" but Wanda didn't respond, she merely cried harder. Todd got her into piggy back position, and realized that his arms weren't strong enough to hold her without her holding on. "Wanda, I'm gonna slide my tongue 'round us, just to make sure you stay on, okay?" but again no response. He fastened her to his back and launched the both of them out. He went several blocks and waited till they were on a particularly tall building till he put her down. He looked at her and finally realized that she was bare-chested. He looked away blushing. He scanned down below them and said to here, "I'll be right back," with that he dropped three stories to land next to a lady on a bench, she had taken off a large trench coat and laid it next to her, he grabbed the coat and sprung immediately as high as he could, he climbed the rest of the way up.  
  
When he got back to the top he wrapped the coat around Wanda, but before he could back away and give her the space she usually wanted, she latched onto him. She refused to let go. So he just sat there holding her most of the time. Occasionally she scrambled away to be sick, but she made sure to keep it far from the two of them.  
  
Eventually the other X-Men arrived, and they were all taken back to the Mansion. Both Wanda and Lance lay in the infirmary, with constant guests. Todd would not leave Wanda's side, and Kitty refused to leave Lance's. Xavier looked on through the glass. He shook his head. Erik had done many things that Charles would have labeled as wrong, or immoral, but this had crossed a line. He had attempted to rape his own daughter. Charles vowed that from this moment on, he would not think of that man as Erik Lensherr, his oldest friend, but as Magneto, his greatest foe.  
  
Kurt also watched, and prayed. He realized, that while there had once been many rivalries, and hatreds, at this point in time, they needed to be one. They needed to be, in this moment, brothers. It was a sad day, but a day in which they gained new friends.  
  
The End  
  
Well what do you think of my ending? That was it. That was how it all played out. Well. . . what are you waiting for. Review!! 


End file.
